"Battle of the Bands"/Nighlock hears it/new mission
Here is how "Battle of the Bands", Nighlock hears it, and the new mission goes in Code Red's Adventures of My Little Pony Rainbow Rocks. (We see the cafeteria) Sunset Shimmer: (sits next to Human AJ) Human Applejack: So how was the tour? Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were... There was something off about them. Human Pinkie Pie: Like off like this?(uses her hair to make a beard) Or off like this?(puts some lettuce on her brows and two carrots for fangs) Or... Oh, oh! Like- Human Rainbow Dash:(interrupts her) Maybe we should let her tell us. Human Pinkie Pie:(smiles as one of the carrots drops out of her mouth) Sunset Shimmer: That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of strange around me. Maybe somebody already talked to them. Told them what Flash Fire did.(sighs) So much for making a first impression. Human Fluttershy: Uh huh. (they glare at her) Human Fluttershy: Oh, that's probably not it. (they continue glaring) Human Fluttershy:(Hides under the table) (Cut to the Dazzlings outside) Adagio Dazzle: This is it girls. The moment we've been waiting for. Sonata Dusk: Lunch?! Adagio Dazzle:(groans) Our chance to get our true Equestrian magic back. Sonata Dusk: Oh. Right. Adagio Dazzle: Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it. Aria Blaze: So we're just gonna do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and feed off the negative energy?(sarcastically) Some plan, Adagio. Adagio Dazzle: This won't be the same as the times before! There is Equestrian Magic here. Their negative energy will give us the power to get this entire world to do our bidding. Sonata Dusk: But we can get lunch after, though, right? It's Taco Tuesday! Adagio Dazzle: Just follow my lead. Aria Blaze: Or my lead. Adagio Dazzle: My lead. Sonata Dusk:(snickers) (They burst through the doors) The Dazzlings: Ah-ah-ah, ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah, ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah, ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah, ah-ah~ Adagio Dazzle: We heard you want to get together~ We heard you want to rock the school~ We've thought of something that is better~ Something that changes all the rules~ Why pretend we're all the same~ When some of us shine brighter~ Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: Shine brighter~ Adagio Dazzle: Here's the chance to find your flame~ Are you a loser or a fighter?~ The Dazzlings: You and me, me and you~ Why don't we see who is better?~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Are you afraid of failing the audition?~ Adagio Dazzle: You're a star and you should know it~ Yeah you rise above the rest~ It doesn't matter who hurt~ If you're just proving you're the best~ The Dazzlings: Ah-ahh-ahh~ Battle! You wanna win it~ Let's have a battle, battle of the bands~ Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the bands~ Battle!~ Blueberry Cake: I can beat you! The Dazzlings and Students: Battle! Cherry Crash: Ha! You wish! The Dazzlings and Students: Battle! Human Trixie: I so want this! The Dazzlings and Students: Battle! Captain Planet: Not if I get it first! The Dazzlings and Students: You and me, me and you~ Why don't we see who is better?~ We don't have to be one and the same thing~ Oh what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Students: I'm going out and winning the auditions!~ The Dazzlings and Students: Battle! We wanna win it!~ Let's have a battle, battle of the bands!~ Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it!~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the bands~ (cut to Major Mansion) Nighlock:(eats his lunch then stops) What?(cups his right ear) (we hear the song softly) Human Pinkie Pie: Oh, they're that kind of off! Nighlock: Guys!(leaves the room) Flash Fire:(punches a training dummy) Nighlock:(comes into the room) Guys, we have a problem. Flash Fire: You're dang right. Sir Punchingbag won't go down. Nighlock:(takes out his blaster and destroys the dummy) Flash Fire: Thanks man. Mansion Computer: Agent Tavary and Flash Fire. Secretary Ross and Mr. Creed are here with the team's newest mission, and require you all in the meeting room, right away. (they do so) (when they get to the meeting room, the whole team and the two superiors are waiting for them) Graydon Creed: Ah, good you're here. I was very much tempted to shoot myself with a stun dart if I had to hear another one of Thaddeus' lame stories. Thaddeus Ross:(glares at him) Anyways, gentleman and gentlebot, if you'll please take a seat. (they do so) Graydon Creed: As you all know, the incident at CHS was truly one to remember. No offense, Flash. Flash Fire:(sighs) None taken. Thaddeus Ross: Unfortunately, that incident has attracted the attention of three siren girls.(activates the projector showing them the picture) Nighlock: They look pretty normal to me. Graydon Creed: You above all people know that looks can be deceiving. Thaddeus Ross: These girls think they have been absorbing negative energy and they don't even know they haven't. Taser: So the main objective is to find out where it's going. Thaddeus Ross: Exactly. Nighlock:(takes a look at the mission objectives) When do we leave? Thaddeus Ross: Well now would be a good time.Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes